Smile
by blissblkv
Summary: you better shape up, cus i need a man! Hinata need's a man. And who do you think she finds? read and find out, but i think you already guessed who it is. hinata ooc
1. The First Exam

This is the story of a girl...who liked someone. Hinata is talking, but she's not really herself. They are all in Highschool. Hinata's looking for a new hottie and who should she find? PLEASE REVIEW! i don't care if you read it just review. you can tell me anything. i'm a good secret keeper. 0 coughcough

* * *

Guy Hunting

Well, I was sitting in my sixth period History class the other day when I saw this guy. Would I say he was cute? No not really. Would I say he was better than the average guy on campus? Hhhyeah. Well, Sort of.

Now there was the Uchiha, Sasuke Uchiha. He was the sexiest most deliciously devilish cutie up for grabs. Yeah he was smoking hot, Mr. Popularity, and a genius, but he was for too meticulous on the subject of girls. Some even questioned his sexuality. Seven years of grade school, two years of junior high, and now veering his way through his third year of high school, and what does he have to show for it? I don't know, probably Val Victorian or the president of some club. But no girlfriend. Ever.

Now this guy sitting next to me, yeah he's kinda cute, considering the rest of the girl population (some of the fellas too) already claimed the Uchiha boy. It's not like I'd have a chance with him. He's a Junior and well…I'm just a freshmen. Kinda an age gap their, not to mention social differences. So back to this guy. His hair: a little on the wild side, blinding blonde and so spiky it could impale someone. His eyes…Oh wow, his eyes! They are gorgeous! Look at the endless blue! So deep, so cerulean, so dazzling. Ok, mystery man that's a point for you. And he was a freshmen too, he had to be since he was in my history class. That's two points there. And, let's see what is this guy's name? Naruto Uzumaki ay? So this Fox has a name. Wait…isn't he in my biology class too?

Hinata turned to face Naruto. "Hey aren't you in my bio class too?" "Mr. Iruka, fifth period?" "Yeah!"

Now I have something to "discuss" with him. Marvelous. A third point earned. You are doing quite well, Uzumaki dear. Now how do I get this ball rolling? Wait, I need to first know if he's interested in me. You see, I'm not the most popular or "rad" person around. For one, and this usually ends relations before they begin, I'm in band. Hey, call be band geek or whatever, I don't care. I like band. But I also like this Uzumaki character. I'm not letting him get away.

Let me explain something to you, fair reader, Konoha High School is run a little differently then most others. This I had just discovered recently. Band. Was. Cool. The three words that I thought would never have been used in a sentence together without "not" being added. (I'm still getting used to the fact so I separated them.) The Uchiha, the ladies man, was the Drum Major of said marching band, _and_ he was the number one hottie. What can I say? Band was cool. (I'm used to it and loving it). Maybe Uzumaki here wouldn't feel disgusted by my, how should I say, bandocity? That sounds good enough.

Ok, back to the problem on hand. Is Uzumaki a worthy adversary? Let's hope so, because the pickings were poor here in Konoha. Besides Uchiha, every guy was a dud. What do you expect? We're known for our brains, not our sexiness. I am willing to except this fact of life if I can have at least one mediocre guy. Uzumki is the chosen one.

So again the question, IS HE INTERESTED? SO we have two classes in common, that's a good conversation starter right?

"Hey, don't you think Iruka gave us, like, a buttload of homework today? How are we supposed to sleep?" "LOL, nice choice of words." "LOL? Well, same to you then."

Naruto smiled.

What was this? His smile? Oh my, it's wonderful! It's so happy-go-lucky, so carefree! So CUTE! Awww, he should smile all the time. In fact, now that it has been called to my attention, he does smile a lot. Unlike Uchiha. Uzumaki, you're alright. Your smile earns you five points. Oooh wait, what's this? LOL? Who says LOL unless they are texting? Wouldn't they just actually laugh out loud instead of saying LOL? I'm going to have to remove a point for that. Oh, too bad. Beautiful smile though. And I guess it is kinda cute the way he said it. Uzumaki dear, you've passed the first exam.

* * *

so whaddya think, no don't say it out loud, save it for the review that I KNOW you are gonna submit. yep that's right you were "just stretching". You're done now so review.

do you think i should add another chapter?


	2. Picture Day

Hey there, good reader, so you have decided to continue reading, have you? Well I thank you for continuing, you've past the first test. XD well anyways, here is the short second chapter. Enjoy and please review!

* * *

Alright, on to test number two. Does he have anything to offer me? Besides the fact he is outstandingly adorable. Oh his smile is so cute, I just can't get over that fact. I know that I don't even know him at all yet, so this is where the second test comes in. Oh excellent, 

It's picture day. The perfect opportunity to talk to him.

The class headed out the door and towards the gym to take their pictures. They passed by the tennis courts.

Oh ho ho, this is my chance. I run up next to him and walk besides him. He's looking at the tennis courts.

Naruto turned to Hinata. "That's me second semester." He motioned toward the courts. "Oh you play tennis?" "Yeah, well at least I try to." He smiled.

Oooh, that smile! Tennis ay? So he's got some skills at something. And he's dedicated enough to join the team, but not so dedicated that he'd join during the off season. Hmm, dedication is a good quality to have. Another point for you, Mister. Oh, some humor in the last sentence? Well, what would you expect from someone who is constantly smiling?

Another good quality. That's yet another point for you. You're doing just fine, honey.

"What sports do you play?" Naruto asked. "Oh, me? I'm…umm…in band…" Hinata turned away in embarrassment.

The moment of truth, will he accept me in all my bandness?

"Ewww, band." Naruto smiled.

Oh well, it was worth a try. Darn, I was really starting to like this Uzumaki character. Now I have to find a new boy. Wait, what was that…a smile?

"Just kidding, band's cool. A few of my friends are in band actually."

Phwew. Close call. I was about to sound the alarm. So at this school, band really is cool! Alright, jackpot! Now back to the subject at hand. Friends in band? Now we have another thing in common. Things are working out quite nicely.

The class filed into the gymnasium to take their pictures and then wandered back to their class in a mob.

So picture day was a success! I got to know him a lot better. I talked to him the whole time. He was so friendly and funny! And so CUTE! Eeeep! I really like this Uzumaki fellow now. He's so down to earth, has a good sense of humor, and nice taste in clothes. Who ever knew that orange could look so good? He's bright and sweet and a nice change of pace from the norms around here. Everyone's either stuck up or a nerd. I really like this guy. I hope he likes me too. Before, I thought this would just be your average kid in Konoha, but he is super cool! Oh and his SMILE!! I still can't get over it. Can't wait until sixth period tomorrow! Oh man, you've managed to pass the second test, Uzumaki dear. But I hope I've past you're judgment as well, what do you think of me anyways? I hope its all good because I have a good feeling about this. I think this is the beginning of a long and beautiful friendship.

* * *

Thank you for reading, now follow through with a reveiw! I like writing Hinata as a...I don't know what to call it but it's fun! 


	3. The First Date

Hello there, loyal reader, so it seems you still have ventured further into this tale. Good for you. READ AND REVIEW. I hope you like this story so far. Enjoy.

* * *

Hahaha, history class again. What will today's observation's yield? So now I know he's got the looks (somewhat), and he's got a sparkling personality (somewhat). Now I must real this sucker in. But before I do that, I need to make sure he is willing to nibble on the bait. Okay, okay. I need a medium in which I can get to know him even more. Another picture day would be nice. Besides, I think I smiled funny and want a retake anyways, but back to the point. What could I use? A movie perhaps? But we live so far apart and barely know each other, how could I get him to go with me to the movies. If I could accomplish that, there would be no need to go to the movies anyway because he''d already be mine. Wait, what? I'm confusing myself. Hmm, what's this?There's going to be a movie in History today, perfect bonding time. Free seating? Well all the better. 

The class all got up and moved to their preferred seats. Naruto motioned for Hinata to come sit with him in the back. He smiled.

There's that killer smile again. I don't know why that flash of teeth has such an effect on me. Maybe because he's the only one who smiles around here, everyone else seems so, no offense, nerdy. If not a nerd, then they were popular. Come on people! Where's the middle class! He was the middle class. So I sat in front of him, the desk being place in rows. We were watching the movie, I didn't really pay attention, it was about some hotel. What I did pay attention to was the note we were passing. As we ha t sat down, I heard him take out a piece of paper and pen. I thought he was going to do his homework (not a bad idea actually) but instead he handed it to me.

'Sup Hinata'

Hey it was a note! How cute. This guy was just extremely adorable. What would he come up with next?

'Nothing much, you?'

Well what else am I supposed to say? I hate it when people use "what's up" or any form of it, because I never know how I'm supposed to answer. Can't they answer that question themselves by looking up? Whatever. Oh, I guess I better be paying attention to the movie. Okay, okay, so there's tutsis and hutus and, what? Tutsis? That sounds like tootsie rolls. Oh hey look the note again.

'Nothing either, I'm just watching a movie in my history class.'

So we've got a wise guy on our hands, do we? I'll show him the king of jokes, or queen as a matter of fact. Oooh, this is so fun. I'm sure to impress him with my quick wit and cunning ability to respond to notes. Ha ha ha, my plan is fool proof.

'Oh really! Me too! What a coincidence, huh?'

Hmm, this movie is boring, when is he going to pass back the note already. Hrgh, it didn't take me that long to respond, did it? This Uzumaki did seem a bit sluggish. No, no, he couldn't be. This is an HONORS class. Sure, he probably wouldn't pull off Val Victorian like Uchiha, but he must have some sort of intelligence in him. Why am I worrying so much about this, maybe he's just a slow writer. Or maybe he's one of those emotional guys and is paying attention to the movie.

Hinata turned around and looked at Naruto for a split second. He smiled back.

So he was paying attention to the movie. Aww, how cute. He's probably the kind of guy that would go to a chick flick. Oh no, what if he's….gay? No, no, I'm overreacting again. Oh and the smile. The one that would make his eyes all small and squinty. The one that was always extremely happy. Oh I wish I could be more like him. He seems so happy all the time. So adorable, like a puppy dog actually. My wittle itty bitty puppy dog Naruto. Maybe that made him loyal (and playful, heh heh) too.

So that's basically how the class went by; passing notes. He did ask me once about homecoming, maybe he would take me, but then the subject changed quickly to Halloween. I wish he did ask me though. My friend, Temari, had already been asked by Shikamaru. Come on, if that lazy bum could ask a girl out than so can you, Uzumaki darling. But what happened after we left the classroom was what really made me excited. As I was leaving and after we said good bye he said, "Wait, don't I get a hug?" Oooh, getting a little close now, aren't we? That's fine by me! Oh so the Fox does wanna come out and play, I see. So Uzumaki honey, you have taken the bait. And therefore, you have passed the third evaluation. Oooh, but this time you were cutting it close, dear. Good thing you got some extra bonus points from that hug at the end there. Keep it up! And don't you forget the smile!

* * *

So how was it?

Thank you for reviewing.


	4. Test Of Courage

So homecoming was soon approaching and I hadn't a date to go with to the dance of a lifetime: my first homecoming ever. Everyone received proposals left and right, girls pranced around the quad carrying generous bouquets of flowers, but I was doomed to be left out. I sent Temari an S.O.S. concerning the situation...I needed a date and FAST. The dance was THIS SATURDAY. My eyes were set on the dazzling Uzumaki, but he better ask soon. He was always the sluggish type. But I have to prepare. I've to find the perfect dress, and the perfect shoes, and what about my hair! I do plan to show up every and all other ninja chikas there, but how can I without the best and latest accessory: a perfect date? Uzumaki honey, I know you're the one. I can see you dear, don't try to hide! You sit right next to me. And you are so adorable too. You've past all the tests so far, but the last is tricky. It is the test of ULTIMATE COURAGE! Do YOU have the balls to ask me to the dance? Come on its not that hard...it's like someone already caught the fish and now you just have to pick it up at the super market. No brainer. But you are so dreadfully slow!

Hinata headed towards her history class, anxiously waiting to see Naruto. As she began to pull the door open, Temari rushed up and quickly slammed the door and pulled Hinaa aside.

"This is IT Hinata...you better be ready for this...some one is going to be ur date...AND...I absolutely know you will LOVE him! All the girls would die to kiss his feet you are so lucky...I'd trade any day...HAHAHAH!"

Temari quickly ran off. Hinata stood staring (confused and bewildered) by the strange occurrence. She made her way into the classroom just in time before the bell. She noticed that Naruto didn't have a boquet with him.

Aw poor poor Uzumaki dear. Guess you never had the courage to ask in the first place...Well at least I have some mysterious person as my date. I hope he's as cute as you and your...

Naruto turned to Hinata and greeted her with a smile.

YOUR SMILE! Oh Uzumaki! You are the only one for me! I don't care if i miss the dance, you are the only one i would want to dance with anyways. There are a few days left, that means there's still a chance. You better pass the test this time. I am counting on you. Be brave, be strong. YOU CAN DO IT! I have total faith in my Uzumaki darling. Oh the dance will be so fun! And we will take a lovely picture with your stunning smile. IT"S SO PERFECT! I can't wait...but I will have to just one more day. Oh why can't time speed up I want to buy a dress...

The bell finally rang ending the school day. Naruto and Hinata walked out of the class together and down the hallway.

"So...are you going to homecoming Hinata?" Naruto was a little shy

YES! He's making sure I'm not taken, he will ask tomorrow for sure!

"Yea...but I wish I had a date..." (I had to give him a little stronger hint...he was so oblivious).

"Well I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"

.........................................................WHAT!?

No flowers. No elaborate scheme. No bells and whistles....Sure you passed the exam but you failed miserably at the pop quiz. Uzumaki dear you've got a long ways to go and that smile's getting you nowhere...But still you had courage. And you are pretty cute....

"I'll have to see about it. I...promised someone else i might go with them."

Oooh that was cold...I already messed up by saying i wanted a date...better just cut my losses and RUN!.

"Sorry bye Naruto"

Hinata ran down the hallway and to the Band Room. She had to get ready for practice.

Stupid freshmen rituals I have to drag out this huge podium...and now I don't even have a date this sucks. I guess I have to be satisfied with that band guy Temari was telling me about. Oh what now...Temari get out of my way I am going to be late and get freaking push ups.

Temari ran up to her and told her to stop. She pulled her towards the portables and told her to wait there.

GEEZ! This girl's crazy can't she tell I'm not in the mood for tricks.

Suddenly Sasuke stepped out with a huge bouquet of flowers and asked Hinata to homecoming.

This is perfect. My dream homecoming brought to life. Like Cinderella at the ball, (only I'm no sissy) and my prince has arrived. He's got the bouquet, the secret location, and he is the hottest thing on campus. He couldn't possibly be asking me! But this is what I wanted…right? Then why am I not saying yes! Stupid me… just say it this is what you want the perfect date for the perfect dance. Just say yes…

Sasuke was smiling, a smug smirk, having full confidence that she would say yes.

Oh…his smile. Nothing like Uzumaki honey; he's warm and soft and so genuine. He could light up the world (not to mention my heart) with that smile. But this Uchiha? He's so cocky. He probably thinks he could get away with asking any girl he wants. I see now, why else would he ask me? I am a COMPLETE stranger to him. I've never said two words to the guy. Now he's testing his limits to see if even a scared little freshman girl would be so star struck as to say yes to him without even having met before. Well, we are about to meet right now. I may not say to words to you but here is the first…

"No,"

Uzumaki dear, dontcha know you're the only one for me.


End file.
